Bed Of Roses
by Kaiblader
Summary: One-Shot! After his death...How can he get through it. The pain is unbearable. Sorry I suck at Summarys. Well just have a look, Its better than this summar xD Rated T for Character Deaths


WOW this sucks xD Oh well i just heard this song and this popped into my head, yeah i know its not too good, Tell ya what I felt like I was going to cry at the Phone call part D':

DISCLAIMER- I unfortunately do not own Demyx, Zexion, Kingdom hearts or the Bon Jovi song Bed Of Roses.

**He sat in his bed slowly sinking down and letting sleep take over. He turned in his sleep, the memories, the nightmares started coming back.**

_Sitting here wasted and wounded at this old piano__  
Trying hard to capture the moment this morning I don't know'_

**The nightmares where real, he cried in his sleep, tossing and turning wishing to wake up but his brain denied it. It made him sleep, forced him to relive the memories.**

_Cause a bottle of vodka is still lodged in my head  
__And some blond gave me nightmares, think that she's still in my bed  
__As I dream about movies they won't make of me when I'm dead_

**Bottles were scattered on the floor, some from nights ago, some fresh. **_**He**_** wanted to be famous, for people to notice him, to realise **_**he**_** was there. **

**He turned and turned sobbing quietly in his sleep, feeling the bed as if **_**he **_**was still there.**

_With an ironclad fist I wake up and french kiss the morning  
__While some marching band keeps it's own beat in my head while we're talking_

**The memories of every morning, the melodies that we joked about. The melody in your voice will always haunt me.**

_About all of the things that I long to believe about love, the truth, what you mean to me  
And the truth is... baby you're all that I need_

**Why? Why did you leave me, the memories torment me so. You spoke about the love we shared, that will never break or wilt. It will be everlasting, well be together forever. How? Love is horrible, terrible. It breaks you down until you can't take it anymore. You where all I needed and now...You're gone.**

_I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses__  
For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails_

**I wish it was me, why couldn't it have been me? I deserve it. You where perfect, your smile, your voice. You where so happy, why? I'd happily go in your place. Anything. For you. Im glad i made our final night the best.**

_I want to be just as close as your Holy Ghost is  
__And lay you down on a bed of roses_

**Your my guardian angel. I did everything you wanted. I wanted to hold you close forever, I will meet with you soon.**

_Well I'm so far away the step that I take is on my way home  
__A king's ransom in dimes I'd give each night to see through this pay phone  
__Still I run out of time or it's hard to get through  
__Till the bird on the wire flies me back to you  
I'll just close my eyes, whisper baby blind love is true_

**We where together all the time, why didn't you tell me.**

**"I didn't want you to worry 'bout me" his voice was weak.**

**"But-"**

**"They say I don't have much time left now."**

**"I'll come see-" the phone ran out of time.**

**When I get to the hospital your already gone. I couldn't even say goodbye.**

_I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses  
__For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails  
__I want to be just as close as your Holy Ghost is  
__And lay you down on a bed of roses_

**I could never say goodbye. I live with the guilt, I should've gotten there sooner. I would take pain and death for you.**

_Well, this hotel bar's hangover whiskey's gone dry  
__The barkeeper's wig's crooked and she's giving me the eye_

**What a night that once was, the first time we ever met. You couldn't stop looking at me.**

_Well I might have said, "Yeah!"  
__But I laughed so hard I think I died  
Uuh, yeah!_

**I wish that was the case sometimes. You laughed with me, that's when it began.**

_Now as you close your eyes know I'll be thinking about you_

**Please, I will always be thinking about you, as you closed your eyes for the last time please think that.**

_While my mistress she calls me to stand in her spotlight again  
__Tonight I won't be alone, but you know that don't mean I'm not lonely  
__I've got nothing to prove for it's you that I'd die to defend_

**I'm already awake. In my bathroom, I can see you now. My love, I won't be alone anymore. I will do anything to see you again. So I did what I could. Demyx I'm coming.**

**"Zexion?"**

**I can hear your voice shouting to me, please come, Demyx please.**

**"Zexion!"**

_I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses  
__For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails  
__I want to be just as close as your Holy Ghost is  
__And lay you down_

_I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses  
__For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails  
__I want to be just as close as your Holy Ghost is  
__And lay you down on a bed of roses_

**We're together now and forever.**

**"Zexy come on!"**

**"Demyx..."**

**"Lets go see everyone!"**

**"yes."**

**We went to see everyone how we could. Non-existence gripped us. I didn't care...I had my world...I had. Demyx. We where both happy again.**


End file.
